Krum Who?
by Oh So Cliche
Summary: It's Ron and Hermione - they've finally gotten together! But what will happen when a certain jealous Durmstrang student notices? And why does he need lacewing flies, a piece of Ron's hair and a book titled, Most Potente Potions?
1. YAY!

Title: Krum Who?

Length: I guess a one-shot, but I suppose I'll continue.

Author: The penguin across the street…DUH! ME! (SarcasmSage or Becca)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG-13 (I usually over-rate)

Main Pairing: Ron and Hermione

Summary: It's Ron and Hermione. Will they ever get together? I'm not too good at summaries, so just read the fic and you'll get it. Trust me. 

Author's Note: Hey Y'all. What's up? My name's Becca for those of you who don't know me and this is my first Ron/Hermione fic that I've written. I've read all of the HP books 20 times at least and love the books on tape by Jim Dale. All the main pairings above are my favorite pairings in HP Fanficdom. Enjoy my little fan fiction and R & R! If you'd like me to continue, review and tell me it after you're done reading. Here it is:

"Krum…Great. Just smashing. The international Quidditch star is here. The one who's absolutely in love with Hermione. Hermione, the girl **I'm** absolutely in love with. This is brilliant. Bloody Brilliant. No, I can't just admire her from afar and have 7 years of secret adoration. No, I need to have stupid competition. And it can't just be a regular person. No, of **course** not. It has to be a famous internationally known Quidditch star who just happens to be totally in love with her. Great! Just great." Ron said to himself as he paced the supposedly empty common room. He froze when he heard a scraping of a chair. He stood there, unmoving watching the chair that had moved. Slowly its occupant stood and Ron cursed under his breath when he saw the bushy hair over the back of the chair. Hermione stood up, an astonished look on her face. Ron backed up, and tripped over a chair. He fell into it. 

Hermione strode across the room nervously. She stopped when she was standing over Ron. Her heart was bursting with anticipation. It was too good to be true. Ron **couldn't** be in love with **her**. There was **no** way. **She** could be in love with **him**, but it would never be the **other** way around. She looked down on him. On his crooked nose, his flaming red hair, his numerous freckles, down on the face she had known for years, the face she had depended on.

"Ron." She said watching his face. Ron finally looked up at her.

"Yes Hermione?" he said, trying to sound innocent. Hermione hid a smile. He sounded so cute when he tried to lie. It never worked.

"Just wondering if you meant what you said." She said, not hesitating. Ron winced.

"Um, depends."

"On what?"

"How much you heard?"

"Oh. I heard it all."

"Oh." Ron's voice trailed off into silence. He had a pained look on his face. He didn't want to hear Hermione's refusal. He didn't want to see her disgusted face. He just wanted to forget it all had happened. He stood up and ended up two inches away from Hermione's face. He almost lost all control, acutely aware of her breath on his mouth. He just wanted to… Hermione's face turned aggravated.

"If you like me, do something." Ron was shocked.

"D-d-do something?"

"Yes." Hermione said, annoyed. Ron smiled.

"Okay." And with that, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth against hers. Hermione was startled, but soon happiness took over her shock and she was kissing him back. They stood there in the common room for a while, kissing passionately. They ended up on the couch after a few minutes of unrequited snogging. They were **talking** (you evil perverted minds! Lol) about how long it they both had been in love.

"Second year." Ron said without hesitation. "Well, maybe the end of first. After you saved us from the Devil's Snare." Hermione laughed.

"Well, I always thought you were cute, ever since I met you, but I started liking you after you saved me from the troll. That was just too heroic." Ron blushed and Hermione grinned and kissed him lightly on the cheek. That just made him flush more. Hermione smiled and leaned her head back onto Ron's chest and yawned. Ron looked down on her.

"You tired 'Mione?" Hermione nodded and snuggled her body closer to Ron's. Ron was about to suggest that he take her back up to her dormitory but seeing her deep breathing and remembering the sliding stairs, he refrained. He tightened his arm around Hermione's middle and breathed in deeply the scent of her hair. He murmured in her hair, "What about Victor Krum?" Hermione smiled at his possessiveness, even when she was half-asleep. She didn't mind in the slightest. She murmured two words back that comforted him.

"Krum who?" Ron smiled and kissed her on the top of the head. 

* * *

I guess that's the end if you guys think I should stop there. Just tell me in a review whether I should continue it or not. I would sorta like to continue it, but if you guys think I shouldn't, let me know. REMEMBER! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO DO! Luv you all! Enjoy!

~The Sage


	2. Filler Chapter

Author's Note: Well, I got 3 reviews!! *cheers* lolz, just hoping for some more. I've decided that I'm doing a Krum-jealous-of-Ron fic, since I love Ron dearly and deeply detest Krum. ^_^ No plot will be revealed in this chappie. It's a filler chapter. You hear that? A FILLER CHAPTER! MEANING NOTHING ACTUALLY HAPPENS!! But have no worries, I just needed to get them out of the portrait hole, and have another chapter. Teehee… I'll be updating in a few minutes so, there'll be more. Here it is:

* * *

They fell asleep like that and woke up only when Ginny and Harry told them that Fred, George and Lee were coming down the stairs. Hermione woke slowly, stretching her arms above her head and lazily got up, followed by a widely yawning Ron. Then Hermione glanced at her watch…and all hell broke loose. "Oh! We've got Potions in 2 minutes. There's no way in all of humanity that we'll be dressed and done by then!" Hermione looked scandalized. Ron was looking panicky. Ginny and Harry were still calm. 

"Hermione, come, I'll fix you up in a jiffy. Come, come." Ginny pushed Hermione up the stairs. Harry gestured up the boy's dormitory steps.

"Ron, you might want to come. I'll help you find your stuff." Ron looked immensely grateful. He hurried up the steps after Harry. He was searching for a clean shirt when he felt something cover his face. He pulled it off and saw it was a new green shirt. He turned and saw Harry smiling at him.

"Better get to class Ron. Wouldn't want you to be late, would we?" Ron stuck out his tongue, but pulled on the shirt. He grabbed his bag that Harry had just finished packing and raced toward the steps, pulling on his black robes as he went. He saw Ginny and Hermione who were waiting for them both. Harry and Ron looked at each other and grinned. They said the magic words.

"Hey girls, come up here!" They shouted and their steps turned into a slide. They both fell and landed at the bottom in 2 seconds flat. Hermione laughed and started out of the portrait hole.

~*Y Ron & HermioneY *~


	3. More RHr and some HG!

Title: Krum Who?

Length: Getting longer!!

Author: The penguin across the street…DUH! ME! (SarcasmSage or Becca)

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: PG-13 (I usually over-rate)

Main Pairing: Ron and Hermione and some Harry and Ginny

Implied Parings: Seamus and Pavarti and Dean and Lavender.

Summary: It's Ron and Hermione. Will they ever get together? What will happen when a certain Durmstrang student notices their growing relationship?

Here you guys, I've written an extra long chapter, with a hell of a lot more plot and some Harry-Ginny fluff! Teehee…

They made it into class with seconds to spare. Fortunately, Snape was yelling at Neville for disintegrating his 12th cauldron that year. They snuck in and sat at the back of the class. The 5th and 6th year's classes were combined that year as to make room for their new visitors from Durmstrang. Ron and Hermione paired up after Ginny refused to be with Ron and Snape told them that members of the same gender weren't allowed to be partners. She and Harry sat behind them, smiling at their handy work. Ron seemed not to be paying any attention whatsoever, just staring at Hermione who was working studiously at their potion. She glanced up and saw Ron's stare. "Yes Ron?" Ron jumped and the trance was broken.

"Oh, nothing."

"You were staring."

"Yeah. I guess I was."

"You were staring at me."

"Um, oh yeah."

"May I ask why?"

"Cause I'm flippin' in love with you Hermione, I thought we went over this already." Ron whispered in her ear, reaching for the Gizzard roots. Hermione blushed and went back to her potion. Ron smiled and kept up a steady flow of the exact ingredients that Hermione needed next. After class, they handed in a flask of their Noxious Numbing Nectar and headed to their Charms class with Ravenclaw. There, it was said that they needed a group of 6 to complete their task. 

Professor Flitwick chose their groups. Their group consisted of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Cho. Ginny was not entirely happy with their sixth member, (hint-hint, wink-wink, Cho) but she didn't say anything. She was overjoyed when Harry pulled up a chair next to hers and put his arm around her shoulders. 

Their task was to summon a large object from their room. Each group would support each other by supposedly summoning all their energies and concentrate on summoning that object with the person but not say a word. Harry smiled. This would be an easy task. Everyone turned to Harry first and this made him nervous.

"What?"

"Harry, you've done it before. You should go first." Ginny said, looking up at him. Harry shrugged.

"Okay." Harry stood up, took a deep breath and cried, "Accio!" concentrating deeply on his Firebolt. A few seconds later it zoomed through the windows that had been thrown open to allow for objects to come through it. It stopped in front of Harry. He smiled and sent it back to his room with a banishing charm. Everyone applauded. Harry flushed and sat back down. Ginny was next and after crying 

"Accio!" her bag with all her prank supplies in them. It weighed at least 5 pounds and Neville staggered under the weight as it landed in his arms. Ginny hurried over to him and took it from him. She dragged it back over to her chair and stood panting. Harry banished it for her and she thanked him. 

Hermione was next and she neatly summoned a huge set of books from her room and again, perfectly banished them back. Ron was next and he summoned Pigwidgeon and his cage. After he banished them, Neville was next. It took 10 minutes, but Neville's new cauldron, which was supposed to be indestructible, came inching through the Charms window. He banished it soon afterwards and it moved slowly back to his dormitory. 

Cho was last and she summoned her broom, gazing rapturously at Harry. She banished it and moved closer to Harry. Since their group was done, they were free to talk quietly amongst themselves. Hermione and Ron got lost in a conversation about what's harder to summon, animate or inanimate objects. Ron wasn't entirely paying attention, but then, neither was Hermione. 

Neville was chatting with Ginny and Harry about his Patronus growing in form. Ginny's had been female wolf, whilst Neville's was beginning to look like a lion. Harry was having a great conversation, or was at least, until Cho came over and ruined it.

"Heya Harry." She said, fluttering her eyelashes maniacally. Harry wasn't looking at her. He was staring at Ginny. She was so beautiful, he just wanted to…but he couldn't. Not with Ron there at least.

"Uh, hey Cho." He said, glancing at her and glancing back at Ginny.

"How's Quidditch going?" she asked, eager to keep the conversation going.

"Uh, fine, now that we've got Ginny as a chaser." Harry said, smiling at Ginny, who blushed.

"We've only gotten better because Harry's the seeker." She said, telling the truth. Harry flushed but didn't say anything. Cho refused to stop asking questions and began flirting openly, right in front of Ginny. Ginny was mad and Harry noticed her red-ears. It was a Weasley family trait and Harry found it quite cute on her. Finally Harry openly said,

"Cho, do you mind being quiet for a few minutes while I talk to my girlfriend? Thanks." Without waiting for an answer, Harry took Ginny's hand and led her over to the deserted corner of the Charms room. Ginny's ears were still slightly red. "Gin, what's wrong?" Ginny shook her head and looked away. "Ginny," he said more insistently, putting two fingers beneath her chin and turning her head towards his, "what's a matter?" Ginny looked into his eyes and sighed.

"It's just that I know that Cho is gonna somehow steal you away from me and I'm just distancing myself now so I don't get as hurt." She said in one big breath. Harry was astonished.

"Ginny." He said in an almost annoyed voice. "Cho Chang is not going to 'steal' me away from you. I'm going to be with you forever, no matter what. You're gonna be stuck with me for a long time, so get used to it." He said, pulling her close to him. Ginny looked up at him, her eyes full of disbelieving joy.

"Really?"

"Really, really." (10 pts. if you can tell me what movie that's from!) Harry kissed Ginny gently on the cheek and hugged her. He heard a contented sigh from Hermione and knew that the entire class was watching. He led her quietly back to their seats. Just then, the bell rang, dismissing them all to lunch. They all ran like the dickens, eager to get out and get to food.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Lavender, Seamus, Pavarti and Ginny all sat at one end of the Gryffindor table. The conversation strayed from class to Quidditch and from pranks to detentions.

"Filch gave us a weeks detention for blowing up a dungbomb. **A**. As in **singular**. They're getting pretty strict about pranks." Dean said, sighing. Harry shook his head.

"Nope, it's just Filch. He's pretty disappointed that now that Umbridge is gone, he's not allowed to whip you guys. He's just gotten tougher to make up for it." Seamus mock pouted.

"But it's not like we deserve it though!" he said. Ginny snorted into her pumpkin juice.

"No, of course not. You two are perfectly innocent." Lavender said sarcastically, taking a bite of Seamus's cinnamon bun. Dean smiled as innocently as possible. Ginny laughed. Then she glanced at the Durmstrang group, who was sitting with the Slytherins.

"Anyone spoken with the Durmstrang students yet?" Hermione glanced up from Numerology and Grammatica and glanced over.

"No, I haven't really had the time." She said. Ron's face broke into a grin, but she didn't notice. Ginny glanced at Pansy Parkinson who was snuggling up to Krum, who looked longingly over at the Gryffindor table.

"Looks like Pansy's after Krum, whose after 'Mione here." Ron looked up, annoyed. Hermione didn't look up.

"Krum, Krum, Krum," she said thinking, "oh yes, that Durmstrang Quidditch player. Victor was his name, right? Yes." She said, not really paying attention, still immersed in her Arithmancy book. "Oh, well. He still likes me? That doesn't matter anymore now though. I'm with Ron." Ron grinned even wider and Seamus opened his mouth to tease him, but both Harry and Ginny covered his mouth with their hands.

"Let him have his happiness for once Seamus." Said Ginny, and Seamus closed his mouth, disappointed. Harry glanced over at the Durmstrang table, only to see Cho, staring flirtatiously at him. He turned quickly, covered his head with his hands and groaned. Ron looked over at him, worried that he might be injured. Hermione stifled a laugh and laid a calming hand on Ron's arm.

"What's wrong Harry?" Harry muttered something into his arms. Only Hermione caught it. She nodded, understandingly.

"You just need to somehow show her that it's over." Harry looked up.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Hermione thought. Ron looked over interested.

"Do what?"

"Show Cho that he has absolutely no interest in her and that he's madly in love with Ginny and only Ginny." Harry opened his mouth to protest, decided she had said everything that he had wanted to, and closed it again. He buried his head in his arms again. Ginny blushed and Ron patted Harry on the shoulder.

"It's okay mate. You'll figure something out." Seamus glanced over Harry's shoulder.

"And it better be soon. Don't look now. She's coming over." Everyone tried not to automatically look over his or her shoulders at the approaching figure. Hermione glanced over and whispered something in his ear, and then in Ginny's. They both blushed, but nodded. When Cho was 10 feet away, Harry kissed Ginny. Ron looked away, knowing that if he watched, Ginny would jinx him. Dean pulled out Quidditch Through the Ages and he read it while Seamus pulled out a piece of parchment and started a letter. Lavender and Pavarti began chatting nonchalantly and Hermione went back to her book. The kiss grew deeper, and soon became a full-out snogging session until Hermione poked Harry in the back. Harry rested his forehead against Ginny's and they breathed heavily, staring each other in the eyes, not wanting to be the first who looked away. Harry pulled her close to him, just relishing their time together. Ron chanced a glance up and smiled. Ginny looked perfectly happy and Ron was glad. He was also glad that out of all the gits who liked her, he picked his best mate. They both looked extremely happy and Ron was grinning. His life couldn't be any better. He looked over his shoulder at Cho and saw not tears running down her face, but just a resolute look. He poked Harry in the back and whispered,

"Mate, be careful. Cho looks determined. I think she's planning something. Watch out for yourself and for my little sister." Harry's grip tightened around Ginny's middle, but no one noticed but Ron. Finally lunch was over and everyone plodded off to Transfiguration. This time, this class was with Durmstrang. They were split into groups of 5, each group with 1 Durmstrang student. Unfortunately for Ron, that 1 person, was Victor Krum.

(Tee hee…)

~R&R

~The Sage


	4. The Plot and the potion Thickens

This chapter shall reveal a bit more plot…and Krum gets a bit more nasty. But don't worry, I'm sure somewhere in this story, both Hermione and Ron will get to hit him. ^_^

Here it is:

~*Y Ron & HermioneY *~

They all sat down to find a small garden snake in front of each of them. Harry sat down and whispered to his snake, "What're we doing?" The snake looked up at him, seemingly surprised, but answered.

"Turning me into a scarf. The spell is Fracsotekans." Harry thanked him and looked up to find everyone openly gaping at him except for Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He looked nervous. "What, haven't you ever chatted with a snake?" he asked sarcastically. " I just wanted to know what we were doing." He said, shrugging. Slowly everyone turned back to their groups. Hermione got her snake to turn into a bright green scarf on the 3rd try and Harry and Ginny got theirs on the 5th. Hermione showed Ron how to do it and smiled at him encouragingly. That was all the encouragement he needed. He said the spell and it immediately transformed into a scarf. Ginny and Harry applauded and Hermione gave him a kiss. Krum was crushed. He flicked his wand and the snake turned into a scarf easily, but no one really noticed. Hermione was talking to Ron happily, with his arm around her shoulder. Krum glowered silently. He would get Hermione back and would get revenge on Ron. Dear, sweet, revenge. All in good time.

**

* * *

**

It began simply. A few drops of this, a tidge of that, and before he knew it, Krum was stirring lacewing flies into a cauldron and he was 21 days away from a Polyjuice potion. He had a plan. This plan involved stealing Hermione, getting rid of Ron and at the same time getting revenge on him. All in a day's work, wouldn't you say?

~fin for now

~R&R

~The Sage


	5. The plot thickens! again!

Just a short little chapter to develop the plot a bit more… Here it is:

Victor Krum strolled purposefully into the library, a forged note clutched in his large hand. He had forgotten one of the ingredients for his Polyjuice potion, and needed to go to the Restricted section. He also thought that he could get one of Ron's hairs if he was in the library. And he was, sitting close to Hermione gazing over he shoulder at a book, with one arm around her waist. Krum glowered, but proceeded to the librarian, Madam Pince and showed her his note. She inspected it carefully, but Krum knew she wouldn't find anything wrong with it. He had used one of the most basic dark spells to write the note. Worked very well.

He took out the book and swiftly walked by the cuddling, reading couple. He grabbed two hairs from Ron's head. He didn't even seem to notice, he was too absorbed in staring at Hermione. Krum left swiftly, robes swishing, smiling slightly at the first years who had run out of his way. Revenge would be sweet. Very.

Author's Note: Review please.

~The Sage


	6. The Common Room

Krum gazed at the simmering potion, knowing that in several minutes, it would be done. He was more than anxious to put his plan into action because of what he had seen earlier that day.

*Flashback*

Ron had strode purposefully towards Hermione through the crowded hallway. He took her hand and had led her outside, smiling and making jokes all the while. When they had gotten outside, and Krum was hidden well behind and tree, Ron had held out a ring.

"I know you're not ready to get married, and I'm not really either, but I know, that when I do, it will be to you. I want you to take this ring, as a promise. I'll always love you no matter what, ok 'Mione?" Hermione had gazed up at Ron with such love, Krum had almost growled. He sneaked away, ignoring the kissing sounds they were making.

*End Flashback*

Krum glanced at the clock, _yes!_, it was time. He dropped the hairs into a glass of the murky potion and it immediately turned midnight blue. Krum was surprised. There was a certain key to the colors that a Polyjuice potion turned. If it was a disgusting color, that person was usually a disgusting person. But this midnight blue, it meant that this person was loyal and brave.

Krum shrugged and downed the blue potion in seconds. Already he could feel himself getting taller. He gained a few inches in height and lost an inch around the middle. His shoulders stayed the same, but Krum could feel muscles building up in this keeper's arms. His nose grew longer and suddenly turned and became crooked. 

He could feel freckles (spattergroit…lolz) sprouting across his uneven nose and finally, he gazed in the mirror and saw his hair turn from dark brown, to a brilliant red. His eyes stayed dark brown for a few more seconds, but then, they melted into the same brilliant midnight blue that the potion had turned. He _was_ Ron Weasley. Now, to find Hermione.

. , -=*=- , . . , -=*=- , . . , -=*=- , . . , -=*=- , . . , -=*=- , .

Krum, who had followed and spied on Ron for a few days, told the Fat Lady the password and waltzed right on into the common room as though he belonged there, and, if you judged by appearances, he did. He spotted Hermione, reading (*gasp* I never saw that coming!) and writing a particularly long essay. He walked over to her and kissed her on the top of the head, a move he had seen Ron do many times. 

She smiled up at him and gave him a better greeting. Krum was doing his mental victory dance (it looked like a drunk doing the mambo backwards) and sat down beside her. He tried to act like Ron would and only messed up once. ( "Ron, have you done your homework?" "Yes." "You have?!?!" "Uh…I mean, no!") Finally, Hermione finished her work and led Ron to the couch. There, she proceeded to snuggle with him, occasionally kissing him.

Krum was dancing with happiness in his mind and snogged Hermione with a passion. It just so happened, that then, the mud-covered, freckled-faced, red-haired, real Ronald Weasley stepped into the common room.

. , - = +/*\+= - , . , - =+/*\+= - , . , - = +/*\+= - , . , - =+/*\+= - , .

(Author's Note: Is that a suitable enough cliffy? ^_^ Don't worry… I'll update as soon as possible. Knowing me, it might not be soon enough for all of you, but don't worry, I will NOT abandon this fic. 

On another note, I praise all of you who reviewed my story. You have absolutely no idea how much it means to me! You all rock my socks! ^_^ I'm giving thanks to all those ppl who reviewed. Thanks for taking the time! (I'm thanking anyone who reviewed, even those for chapter 1)

Individual thanks:

On-A-Rainy-Day: I love your penname, and I too, love seeing Ron jealous. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Teen Typist: Awww! You rock! I'm so happy that you reviewed!

chico chica: I'm glad you supported my decision to continue, I really appreciate your review, you have no idea how much it meant!

Pure White Lily: I like your penname! I've continued it and I hope you'll keep reading! Your review meant so much to me!

Tanya J. Potter: Thanks for reviewing my story, originally it was going to be a one shot…but I couldn't help myself. *blushes*

Orli-enthusiast: Yay! Cookies to you! ( :: ) cookie I have awarded your house 10 pts! Go you! You like my penname? Thanks soooooo much for reviewing, you totally rock!

Orli-enthusiast: You gave such good reviews, I had to put you twice! *evil music comes on* Yes…they are doomed! *evil laugh* BWHAHAHAH! Lolz, not r e a l l y, but you'll see. I too am extremely anxious to write the part where they get to hit him… teehee, I'm ecstatic that you reviewed, (twice too!) and I'm forever in your debt! *bows down* lolz. oh, just a question, have you ever seen Pirates of the Caribbean? If you have, isn't Orlando Bloom hot in it? ^_^

mydracomalfoy: I've updated as fast as possible! I'm soooo grateful that you reviewed, you rock!

*******: I'm glad you think my story's good! I also, really like the one's where Krum is the bad guy, I totally agree with you on that! I'm trying to make longer chapters, I'll be sure to write as much as possible on the next one! I promise you…at least 3 pages! I usually write short chapters, but I'm gonna try my hardest, just for you! ^_^

Tanya J. Potter: Thanks for reviewing again! Yeah, you're probably right, but, I didn't really want to make a whole brawl scene where Krum ripped off half of Ron's hair…so, let's all just pretend that Ron was in a daze because of how close he was to 'Mione, k? lolz, but, thanks mucho grande for reviewing!

*Looks back on what she wrote* WHOO! That was a bit tiring! But I've officially thanked you all at least once, so hakuna matata. *music comes on* IT MEANS NO WORRIES! FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS! IT'S OUR PROBLEM FREE- PHILOSOPHY! *looks at the bewildered audience and music stops* Uh…never mind. *backs away slowly*

~R&R

~The Sage


	7. Interviewing of the Rons

(Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to Claudia. You were the best baby-sitter we ever had. We still love you, no matter how crappy you think your life is, we still miss you dearly. I love you Claud!)

(Author's Note…again: This chapter is under-dedicated to *******, the reviewer who wanted me to write a longer chapter. I promised them at least 3 pages, I'm up to 5! Thanks for inspiring me!)

Here it is:

Chapter 7 (is it? I can't remember…)

****

Interviewing of the Rons

Ron Weasley looked up to see his girlfriend snogging another guy. Unlike what many of you might think, he did not run over and beat up whoever Hermione was snogging then engage in a horrible row with his girlfriend. He couldn't. He was out cold on the floor.

|~=+^*^+=~|~=+^*^+=~|~=+^*^+=~|~=+^*^+=~|~=+^*^+=~|

Harry Potter was held up at the field, still wrestling with the last bludger. When he finally got it back into the box, he hauled it back into the shed, while urging his best mate to go back to the common room. He finally dusted his hands off on his pants, grabbed his Firebolt and headed back up to the castle. He was waylaid by a twittering Cho, but he soon escaped and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He reached the common room quickly, smiling at the muddy footprints his friend had left behind.

"Mandragora." he said to the Fat Lady as she swung forward to let him through. Harry strode into the common room, looking like the ultimate raven-haired Adonis with windswept hair, a perfect smile, brilliant green eyes, or… he did, until he tripped over Ron's unconscious body.

He groaned, pushing himself up gingerly, while avoiding the new bruise he had on his shin. He turned over to see his best mate, sprawled on the floor. His eyes widened. "RON! RON!" he shouted, flipping Ron's body over. Hermione looked up and spotted her two best friends, yet, that couldn't be right! She was being held by Ron! So who was this imposter? Or was she being held by the imposter?! Hermione's mind was racing.

"But-he-your-I-he can't!-but he is!-there's-we-no way-I-he can-over there-be you!" she said, pointing and gesturing around at Ron, Krum/Ron, Harry and herself.

"Hermione! Get off your arse and over here!" Harry called. Hermione took Ron's/Imposter's/Whoever-the-hell-it-was's hand and dragged him over to where Ron was groaning slightly, just waking up.

Harry glanced up to see his best friend's face staring at him. His brow furrowed. He glanced down and saw that same face, except paler and with his eyes barely open. Harry's head moved back and forth between the Rons' so quickly you could've sworn that he was watching a tennis match at the speed of light. He looked to Hermione for confirmation that he wasn't a hallucinating idiot. She nodded. Harry's eyes bulged out but his concern for his best friend out weighed any other problems. Soon Ron moaned and opened his eyes. He sat up slowly and saw the worried look on Harry's face.

"Don't worry Harry, I'm ok." He turned to see Hermione. His eyes narrowed and he tried to stand up. His legs collapsed beneath him and he ended up on the floor, staring straight up into midnight blue eyes he swore were his. His gazed moved up to red hair, he knew was his and back down to a crooked nose he remembered getting. (Stupid Fred and George. I mean, who really cared whether it hurt being pushed down the stairs or not!?)

"I'm you!" Ron exclaimed, then furrowed his brow. "No, wait, that's not right. You're ME!" Harry looked confused.

"Is there a difference?" he whispered to Hermione, who nodded. Krum was not worried about being caught. He wasn't a top student at Durmstrang for nothing. The Polyjuice potion, which usually only changes you for an hour, only needed an extra ingredient to make it last for 2 days. It was Friday night. He was safe. He just needed to revise his plan a bit. He glanced back down at Ron who was scowling at him. Ok, he needed to revise his plan **_a lot_**. 

, . ~ = + *® ° ® * + = ~ . , . ~ = + *® ° ® * + = ~ . , . ~ = + *® ° ® * + = ~ . ,

A few minutes later, Ron was well enough to get up. A few minutes after that, they were alone in the common room and Hermione was clearing the remaining smell of the dungbomb they had exploded out of the room. Harry choked on the leftover smoke, but soon it was all gone and they were all alone. Now to get to business.

"Mione, why were you snogging this guy?" asked Ron, trying to keep his temper. Mione glanced from one Ron to the other.

"Because I thought he was you, or, you were him, or…" Mione trailed off looking slightly confused. Harry was positively confuzzled. Krum decided it was time for him to say something.

"I don't know what this…imposter is trying to do, but he is certainly not me." Ron glowered at Krum.

"Of course I'm not you, you're me! I'm not the one pretending to be someone else and snogging my girlfriend." Ron glared at Krum.

"I'm snogging my girlfriend! You're the one whose the imposter!"

"Don't even try that! I'm me, you're the one with the identity crisis!" Both Rons were glaring at each other, ears red, eyes narrowed.

"HOLD IT!" Harry yelled and pushed both Rons back into their seats. "You are going to sit there, without killing each other, _without _**hurting **each other, **without **_looking _at each other, while Hermione and I decide what to do." Harry led Hermione over to a corner to discuss what they were going to do. Hermione glanced at both Rons and bit her lip.

"Harry, we should tell someone! Dumbledore!"

"Oh yeah Hermione! That's gonna work! We're just going to waltz right up to Dumbledore and say 'Hey Professor! My best mate just multiplied himself and we can't even tell the difference!'. That's going to work!" Hermione just bit her lip again.

"Well, then, we'll just have to question them."

"Question them?"

"Yes, we'll make up questions that only the real Ron would know, have them answer them, and see which one's Ron."

"Wouldn't we just have to wait an hour for the Polyjuice to wear off?" Hermione shook her head.

"There are ways, dark ways, to prolong a potion's effects." Harry paled.

"Are you saying that we're dealing with a dark wizard?" Hermione shook her head again.

"No, I'm saying we're probably dealing with a Durmstrang student. Someone who likes me enough to turn into Ron using a restricted book, dark magic and then snog me." Harry turned to the girl who was the closest thing he had to a sister.

"Krum." Hermione nodded and bit her lip, but this time, Harry could see it was because she was trying to hold back tears. Harry wrapped an arm around her. "It'll be ok Mione, both Ron and I will beat Krum into the ground before he can say 'bloody hell!' once we figure out who is who." Harry led her back over to the two Rons who were glaring holes in each other's heads. 

"Alright you two, break it up. We've decided to ask you guys questions. Each of you will answer on parchment. So, here we go." Harry handed each of them a piece of parchment and a quill that the escaping students had left behind. "Numero uno: I met you where?" Ron grinned widely and scribbled something down while Krum guessed and wrote down: train. Hermione thought and smiled.

"Number 2: In first year you called me a-" Ron though, bit his quill, then remembered. He'd called her a nightmare. He scribbled it down. Krum floundered and wrote down: beauty. It was Harry's turn.

"Number 3: You went to the ball with…who?" Ron blanched at this question. What was her name? P-Pa. Pa… Patricia? No…Pavarti! No…Harry went with Pavarti, I went with… Pandora? He shrugged and wrote it down. Krum smiled and swiftly wrote down Padma. Hermione had complained under her breath how Ron and Padma were totally wrong for each other at that ball.

"Number 4: Name your siblings." Ron grinned and immediately wrote down: Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny. Krum knew that Ron had 6 siblings, but he didn't know their names! There was Ginny, his sister. Hermione was friends with her. Those twins…Gianni and Fabio? No…Georgie and Frederick? Closer, but no. George and Fred! Next was a git. Or at least that's what Hermione had said. Something pompous, but what? P-P-Paul? Peter? No, closer, but-AHA! Percy. Next was Charlie, he remembered that one. And last was William? Perhaps. He wrote it down and waited for the next command. Harry took their papers and looked them over. Ron's paper read:

__

Howarts Express

Nightmare

Pandora

Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ginny.

Krum's paper read:

__

Train

Beauty

Padma

Ginny, George, Fred, Percy, Charlie, William.

Hermione and Harry gazed at the parchments. Harry groaned. "Okay, that officially solved nothing. Both of the mistakes on these are mistakes Ron could make. He was so hung up on you, even in first year, he probably did call you a beauty. Same at the dance, it's not like he actually even danced one dance with Padma. And Bill's real name is William. This questioning helped do absolutely nothing." Hermione yawned widely and covered her mouth with her hand. Harry patted her on the back and led her to her common room steps and gave her a small push. "Go to sleep Mione. We'll figure this out. Soon." He gave her a hug and sent her upstairs. Ron noticed that his girlfriend was going to sleep.

"Night Mione!" he called. She turned and smiled weakly at him. She climbed all the stairs and made it to her room without collapsing. Ron bit his lip and leaned back, sighing and closing his eyes. He opened one eye and looked at Harry. "Harry, you mind if we solve this tomorrow? I'm bloody tired. It's not like time is against me." He glared at his twin. "I'll sleep down here. I promise I won't beat the pulp out of whoever this is." Harry grinned weakly.

"If you're the real Ron, I doubt I can believe that." Ron smiled.

"Probably right. Ah well. I'm still going to sleep." Ron turned over and elegantly draped his lengthy frame over the couch in a comfortable position. He proceeded to fall immediately to sleep. Harry smiled. He turned to the other Ron. Krum smiled. He used a detail Hermione had mailed him over the summer.

"G'night Harry. Remember to wake us up if you have any nightmares." Harry nodded and proceeded upstairs wondering how his life could go this crazy, this early in the year. _I have a spaz Ravenclaw stalking me, a undeniably crazy muderer after me and my best friend's gone and got a twin. Oh yeah, this year will be a fun one!_

(Author's Note: I wrote this chapter late at night, so it probably sucks. Flame me. Please. I beg of you. Tell me what you think. I'll fix it in the morning, but I doubt it'll get much better. Just tell me the truth. I'll appreciate it.)

vslibra -*ducks heavy objects* Teehee! Yes, a cliffy, I have the power! *thunder is heard* bwhahahahah! WE ALL LOVE RON!! YAY!! Lolz, thanks for reviewing, you're the best!

Raigeki -here's an update for you! I'm so glad that you reviewed, you rock!

Kate121 -Yup, these are all my favorite pairings and I completely detest Cho! Yay! We are officially, The-Anti-Cho-League! Thanks for reviewing, keep it up! ^_~

Line-from Denmark -You read all of it? Thanks so much! Yup, the quote is from Shrek, 10 house points to you! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

isnani -Thank you sooooo much for reviewing! You think my story's cute? *blushes* thanks again, you totally rock my socks! ^_~


	8. A Scarlet Woman

Harry awoke, and wondered why he had such a horrible feeling about today. Then he remembered. One, there was psycho-Ravenclaw girl after him. Two, he had a mad murderer wanting his head on a platter. Three, he didn't know who his best friend was.

Harry cursed, but pulled himself out of bed. It was 6:30 in the morning on a Saturday, but he still had to get up. He needed to stop anyone from stumbling upon the two Rons'

He slowly dressed himself in his ordinary black robes and stumbled down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. He was slightly awake, but definitely not awake enough to greet the sight that met his eyes.

One Ron was pinned under the knee of the other, while the other was struggling to keep the first Ron from slamming his head into the floor. They flipped, and soon both Ron's were in opposite positions. They jumped, kneed, punched and pulled. With some quick wand-work, Harry had sent both Ron's to opposite sides of the room. One was obviously the loser. He had a cut lip and a black eye. He had an obvious limp to his left leg and he was clutching his right arm. The other Ron, though not as beat up as the other, was still hurt. There was a bright red fist mark on his cheek and he was wheezing as though he had had the wind knocked out him. The loser turned to Harry.

"You see what he did to me Harry?! I was peacefully sleeping, hoping that you didn't have any nightmares, when I got punched in the eye! I'm not trying to make any trouble, I just want this sorted out. For Mione's sake." Harry nodded. That was plausible. It sounded like Ron. He turned to hear the winner speaking to him. He was angry.

"Don't listen to his lies! **He** woke **me** up telling me how-how…how he had _taken _Mione! How she was a-a-a…" He broke off, too angry for words. Harry 's eyes blazed. No one said that about Hermione. He called out to the 'winner'.

"A scarlet woman?" The winner smiled for a moment, before becoming angry again. 

"He called her a _slut_, Harry! I couldn't help it! I wasn't gonna let it stand. So I punched him. Repeatedly."

"Liar!" called out the other Ron. "A complete lie! Why would I say anything about Hermione! I LOVE Hermione! Whether you think I'm Ron or Krum, it doesn't matter! I love Hermione, why would I say something like that?!" Harry bit his lip. That sounded right too. Why _would_ either of them say that? 

"Okay, both of you just need to calm down. I see both sides, but that doesn't really change anything. We still can't tell the difference. We'll wait till Hermione gets up, then try to figure it out. So sit where you are, and no, you're not going to the hospital wing," he said, answering the 'loser' Ron's question. "so just hold your lip." Harry leaned back, sighed and closed his eyes. This was going to be a _very_ long day.

(Hey people! Sorry for the long pause between updates. I apologize immensely. If it wasn't for Rosemage77 and all of the reviewers, I would not have updated for another year! Now it's your turn to help me update! I want your opinions! A small poll:

Which Ron do you think was the 'real' Ron, 'Loser' Ron or 'Winner' Ron?

What should be the next 'task' to tell one from the other?

Should Ginny be involved?

Thanks! Be sure to tell me any ideas that you have, I'd love to hear from you!

And (::)'s to all who reviewed! COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! (::) ~cookie!~

R&R please!

And if I don't update really fast, I apologize. I have about 3 other stories that have just blossomed up overnight, and I'm trying to please other reviewers, my friends and my family! Thanks for your patience!

~Becca)


	9. Zeus and Punishable Prometheus aka Ron a...

(*smiles* I guess I made it too obvious. About 8 people participated in which one was Ron, and 7 said "Winner" Ron. Well, they were right. *grins* Ah well, I wanted you guys to figure it out, and you did, so alls well that ends well. I shan't tell you what else I decided from the reviews because, well because that would be telling my plot. But I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and one in particular (Silver Bullet Girl-lolz, you rock!), and also those of you who gave me ideas and offered their support. Muchas gracias. 

Just a few needed replies:

BuckNC: *grins* Yes, I know Polyjuice wears off after an hour, but as it states in chapter…*looks back* Aha! As it states in Chapter 7, Krum, being trained in the dark arts, knew how to make it last for 2 days after adding some ingredients. I have no idea whether this is possible or not, but as it states in the site name, it is fiction. *smiles again* And your idea…interesting…but if it were that easy, Hermione would've thought about it already. And if you ask Professor Snape, I doubt that there's an antidote, other wise, in 2nd year, Hermione would've been as right as rain after taking it, but she had to wait a while. So, in answer to your idea-no. lolz, no offense. Thanks so much for reviewing, you have no idea what it meant to me!

Angel St. James: *grins* I praise your fabulous ideas. Great job, and thanks for reviewing! I agree on your part and would love to use the Twins for some evil questioning.

Silver Bullet Girl: Since you reviewed about 5 times, I decided I needed to reply. *smiles* One, no, I'm not a Scot. I am an American, *grins* and I'm highly sarcastic. It's my sense of humor. Or lack thereof. Two, dude, no. Lay off my penguin. He lives across MY street! *sticks out tongue* Three, I'm glad you enjoyed the short chapters. Yes, my attention span is about as small as yours. So be thankful for the long chapters too! *grins again* Four, I'm glad I made you think about some stuff. *smiles* And five, I'll happily obey your order, here's another chapter!

triniroo: Thanks for the review, and I agree most heavily. Ron isn't _that_ thick to mention those out loud. He wouldn't be that mean. I'm glad you caught that. So far, you're the only one!

randi-jean-w: *grins* I like that idea. I like it a lot. But I doubt the 'Real' Ron would let her go through with it! He hates the thought of even letting Krum _near_ Hermione, but I will use it…somewhere….*grins* Thanks for reviewing, you're the best!

Destiny Amberly Weasley: I agree. Ginny DEFINITELY needs to be brought in. Great job, and thanks for reviewing!

Raigeki: Ginny's a monkey? *stares* That's a new one on me. Lolz. I'm still bringing her in though. *blushes* Yah, I know. Tasks should be wholly my ideas. I'm just so blocked up right now, so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

CountessKathleen: *crows* Conundrum! I love that word! I haven't heard it in such a long time, but you rock! I don't mind that you don't have any ideas, that word was enough! *grins* Thanks so much for reviewing, you rock.

And lastly:

Rosemage77: Laur, if you review like that one more time, and don't even criticize, I'm going to take you off my favorite author's list and review the next chapter on your fic with a flame. So there! :-P But seriously, you're a Draco/Hermione shipper, why would you even like my Ron/Hermione fluff? And please, don't squeal in my ear again when you read this chapter, I know it's fluff, you don't need to tell me. *grins* Just kidding Laur. I just hope you enjoy this chapter. You rock my socks, but remember, Lent not unto him who wears no pants in January!

I'd like this chapter to be dedicated to my muse and all of my betas! So thank you Swizzle (who is a cat {mine}), Laur (Rosemage77), and Tess (Tessyboos) and Becca G, one of my BFF's.

This chapter is also dedicated to anyone and everyone who reviewed and/or gave ideas. Whether they were used or not, you guys all rock and I couldn't do this without you guys. I luv ya all!

Oh, and one reviewer e-mailed me about a joke I made in one chapter while replying to a reviewer. Now, I, Avery and that reviewer are the Official-Self-Appointed Anti-Cho-League of the Land of Krum Who? If you would like to join, let me know. *grins* And if you keep wondering why I'm refering to that 'reviewer' as 'That reviewer', it's because I deleted the e-mail and forgot her name. *blushes* So, if you'd kindly e-mail me again, I will set up the hierarchy of the Anti-Cho-League. *smiles*

Now…without further ado…Chapter 9 of 

__

Krum Who? (OOO! I rhymed!)

The two Rons' sat in opposite corners, glaring holes in one another's heads. Harry sighed. He just wanted Hermione to get up so that they could figure this whole mess out. Unfortunately, the first girl to come down the staircase, was not Hermione, but was, in fact, Ginny.

Harry didn't need to be able to read minds to tell that this sight before her confused her. It was written all over her face. He sighed. This day could not get-no, wait. If he said it couldn't get worse, it most likely would. He turned to Ginny.

"Hey Gin! What's up?" Ginny turned to Harry, surprisingly calm.

"Nothing much Harry. Just wondering why there's TWO SETS OF MY BROTHER SITTING ON OPPOSITE CORNERS OF THE ROOM-WHEN LAST TIME I CHECKED, THERE WAS STILL ONLY ONE!!!" She yelled. Harry winced.

"Well, you see…that can be explained quite easily. If you'll just sit down I'll explain." Ginny glared, but sat down.

"This better be good." Harry sighed (AN: He seems to be doing that a lot…I wonder why.) and sat down opposite of her.

"It is. Oh trust me. It is."

f _j -o _q -r _s -W _u *v ~w ~v *u _W -s _r -q _o -j _f 

Hermione woke, stretching and yawning widely. She slipped into a bathrobe and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She yawned again and started down the stairs, all the while murmuring to herself, "I don't want to do this. I don't want to be here. I just want to cuddle up with Ron and watch Ginny trounce Harry at chess. That's all." She clutched the ratty bathrobe around her and made it all the way down the stairs.

That was when she saw Ginny staring at Harry. He seemed to be telling her what had gone on last night. Hermione walked over to them wincing as she recollected all that had occurred. She really did not want to be there. But if she ever wanted Ron back, she would have to go through with it.

f _j -o _q -r _s -W _u *v ~w ~v *u _W -s _r -q _o -j _f 

Ron's POV

I glared at Krum, wishing my hand was still pounding into his face. Do you want to know why? 

For starters, he kissed Hermione. That in itself is a crime worthy of death. Number two on my list would have to be impersonating me. Yup. That's another fatal crime. Three would probably have to be the fact that besides just impersonating me, he has the gumption to lie straight to Hermione's face. And last, but certainly not least, he called Hermione a-a-a-a…I don't want to say it. But you know. _That_. That comment was worth raising him from the dead (after killing him 3 times) and cutting off his-breathe Ron! Breathe. Breathing is your friend. Just keep breathing.

I glared murderously over at Krum, breathing heavily through my nose, trying not to jump up and rip his throat out and bash it over a chair. Or better yet, do was Zeus did to Prometheus. I grin at this thought. Zeus punished Prometheus, who gave men fire, by chaining him in a desert and allowing eagles to eat his spleen. Every night Zeus regrew his spleen and everyday, eagles would eat it again. He knew unending torture. I see this as suitable punishment. It was either this or chopping off- whoo! Getting mad. Must remember to breathe.

Breathe Ron. Breathe.

f _j -o _q -r _s -W _u *v ~w ~v *u _W -s _r -q _o -j _f 

(Whelp, there you go. A bit of comic relief and now Ginny knows about the double duo's dilemma. *grins* I'm working on the next chapter and I apologize if I missed you in the review thanks. This chapter has been sitting here for a few weeks, waiting to be written. It had all the thanks up, but no actual chapter…so…whatever. At least it's out.

Did you enjoy the part about Zeus and Prometheus? I did. I enjoyed that myth, though I felt horrible for Prometheus. I mean, he just gave humans the gift of fire. Nothing HUGE…like the internet or anything. Or chocolate. Nothing major. Just fire. *grins*

Of course I didn't tell you about how _Hope _was part of Pandora's box, whose job it was to tell us pretty little lies to keep us going. Or that Pandora and Prometheus were married. Or the fact that Prometheus didn't just give us fire, he stole it from heaven. *grins* I LOVE myths. Though I really know absolutely nothing about them. Nothing at all. Just this much.

Please read and review, I'd appreciate it.

~The Sage)


	10. The Terrible Twosome! And I don't mean t...

(MY GOD!!! It's been like forever, and I know that. If you bothered to check my profile, I was on hiatus because I needed some help and time away from writing. I, of course, ignored the doctor's orders and wrote constantly. But of course, not on this story. Lolz. I wrote mostly poems. A lot about suicide. Which is amazing, because I'm the least depressed person you'll ever meet.

*shrugs* I know you don't want to hear me blather on and on about ME, you want to hear about IckyVicky, Cute and ProtectiveRon, FlusteredHermione, ComfortingHarry and WorriedGinny. And perhaps a few more visitors….

*evil smile*

Here it is:

Krum Who? Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~

"So let me get this straight. We have two Rons. One is Ron. The other is Viktor Krum. We have no idea which is which. Krum has brewed a polyjuice potion. You've realized that this potion lasts 2 days approximately, but you've no idea how much he has in store. So, in conclusion. We're doomed until either we figure out who is who, or until Krum runs out of polyjuice potion."

Ginny was pacing across the common room, her hands folded behind her back, biting her lip. She was trying to understand it all and take it all in, while making sure she had all the facts right. Unfortunately, she did.

"Basically, yes." Hermione said, sitting on the couch, her knees tucked under her chin.

The two Ron's were on opposite sides of the room, one was staring out the window, the other was sleeping. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. At least they weren't trying to kill each other any more. He turned to his distressed girlfriend. She was looking more and more panicked by the second and looked as though she was wearing a dent in the floor. He stood up and gathered her in his arms.

"Don't worry Gin. We'll figure something out. We'll just have to take this one step at a time." Harry soothed, kissing her forehead. Ginny smiled slightly and sat down on the couch, Harry beside her.

"Well," she began, "I think that first, we should name the Rons. Or at least make them wear something different, so we can call one Ron 1 and the other Ron 2." She stood up and walked up the boys staircase. Hermione didn't ask how she knew which door was Ron and Harry's dormitory, but she had a pretty good idea. Ginny came down moments later holding a light blue shirt and a green shirt. She strode over to the Ron who was sleeping and kicked him in the side.

"Oof!" the Ron said and rolled over. Ginny stuck the blue shirt in front of his nose.

"It matches your eyes anyways. You are now Ron 1." Ron 1 took the shirt dutifully and placed it beside him. He pulled off his shirt and then pulled the new blue one on. He stayed silent, but it was obvious his insides were in turmoil. Ginny walked over to the other Ron and stuck out the hand that held the green shirt.

"You always looked good in green." she said as he took the shirt. "You're now Ron 2." Ron 2 took the shirt and pulled it on over his long-sleeved white one. Ginny sat back down between Harry and Hermione on the couch and bit her lip. "That can be very emotionally wearing. I think we need backup." Harry's eyes widened.

"Backup? But we can't tell anyone at school!" Hermione's eyes widened too, but this time in understanding.

"Ah, but these people aren't at school any longer, are they?" Ginny grinned.

"It'll only take a second. They finally set up the Floo Network so that their fireplace is connected." Ginny took out a pouch of Floo Powder that was hidden behind a stone in the fireplace. She took some and called into the fire, "Gred and Forge's Burrow!" Ginny stuck her head in and they could hear a one-sided conversation, but soon, two bodies shot out of the fireplace and onto the floor. When they saw Harry and Hermione, both Fred and George jumped off, dusted the soot off each other and grinned.

"Hello Honorary-Weasleys!"

"Ginny's told us that-"

"Ron's got himself into-"

"A spot of trouble."

"So what is it this time?"

"Another acid pop?"

"Spiders?"

"He and 'Mione, here, having troubles?" George looked over at Fred on this one and looked dubious. 

"That's doubtful. They're the perfect couple." Fred nodded in agreement, but Harry interrupted them.

"Actually, that's precisely the problem." George gaped and stared at Hermione, who was biting her lip and looking more and more pale by the second.

"Okay, I'm assuming it was Ron's fault. Where is the stupid prat?!" George cried and spotted the Ron wearing the green shirt. (2) He strode over to him and hauled him up by the shirt and started threatening. At that same moment, Fred spotted the Ron wearing the blue shirt (1) and strode over and began yelling at him. 

Neither seemed to realize that their twin was on the other side of the room, yelling at an exact copy of the person they were yelling at. George finally stopped yelling and without looking over his shoulder, called over to Fred.

"What are you doing over there!? I could use some help disciplining our little brother!" Fred didn't look over his shoulder, and called back,

"What the hell are you talking about?! I'm the one who could use some help!" George and Fred both turned at the same moment and spotted the other holding a replica of the Ron that they were holding. At the same time they both yelled and jumped backwards. They turned to the slightly amused Ginny.

"What the-"

"Bloody hell-"

"Is going on here?!-" they cried, still finishing each other's sentences without knowing it. Ginny sighed.

"Ah. Therein lies a story." (50 house points to the person who can tell me what book that's from, and 70 points to the person who can say who said it, and then 120 house points to the person who can tell me what kind of 'creature' the person who said it was!!!)

~~~~~

"WHAT!?!" cried Fred and George in unison. They stared at the two Rons, both of which were nursing injuries from their run-ins with the Terrible Twosome. George stood and glared at the Ron at the window.

"You there! What's your full name?" Ron 2 smiled and called back,

"Ronald Billius Weasley!" George looked satisfied and turned to the other Ron and called,

"Oy you there! When's your birthday?" Ron 1 smiled also and called back,

"March 1st!" George hrumphed and slouched back down onto the couch and folded his arms in a mock pout.

"This is gonna take a while." he said and Fred nodded in agreement.

"A long while."

~~~~~~~

Okay, maybe, possibly, perhaps, do you think, that if I post like…4 more chapters, we can get to 90 reviews? I hope so, that would be the best present I could ever truly receive.

Any ways. I apologize for the wait, but if any of you read my profile, you would see that I was on hiatus for about 3 weeks, trying to get my life sorted out.

I solved most of those problems, except a whole new bunch came along. (I have to find a confirmation dress, but I already picked my confirmation name…Naomi!!!! I lurve it. ^_^ I also have to catch up with my science hw, and try to pick a book to do a book report on. I've read more than enough books, but I hate doing the reports.) 

But guess what?!!?!?!? I GOT PRINCIPAL'S LIST!!!! For those of you who don't know what that means, it's like better than Honor Roll and High Honor Roll. It's like the 'Smart Students Elite' basically. I've been getting it ever since I started Middle school, but I was so worried this semester!!!! I thank god. And you!

Anyways. Here are your thanks for reviewing:

Raigeki- I don't care if you have short reviews!!! Any reviews at all is perfect! Thanks so much for your support, you don't know how much that means to me!!

GryffindorGoddess28-Thanks so much for that correction!! I welcome all criticism, and yours was very helpful. I just love mythology, and I thank you so much for your help!!!! Great job, and thanks for reviewing!!!

Legofiance- yeah, I know, it was a bit short, but I was completely out of ideas then!! Now, my muse Galia has decided now is the time to help me out with some ideas, so just thank her!!! Thanks so much for your support. You rock!

Destiny Amberly Weasley- lolz! I always say that to my friends. It's like my quote. My friends spaz every other minute, and I always remind them to breathe. I'm glad I brought Ginny in too!!! I agree, I LOVE RON!!!! Thanks for you review, keep them up!!!! ^_^

Hermione-babE- well, since you reviewed so many times, I knew I had to say something!!! All your reviews were so awesome, I can't help but praise the ground you walk on!!! Lolz. Thanks so much, you don't know how much all of your reviews meant!!! ^_~

triniroo- lolz, tank you!!!! ^_^ I tried to make this chapter longer for you. I hope you liked it. I always need to tell my friends to 'breathe'! Otherwise, they might forget!! Lolz, jk, but thanks so much for reviewing!!! You rock my socks!!!

Yamile- lolz!!!! Violent, mucho grande!!! Lolz, a very funny review. Thanks sooooo much, and yes, Krum sucks almightily!!!! I hate Cho too!!! You are officially appointed the Secretary of the Anti-Cho league!!! Lolz, tanks for your review!!!

Nishat-here's your update!!! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reviewing!!!!! You completely rock my world!!!

Arwentheelf-I'm glad you liked the little myth addition to my story. Here's an update for you, and I hope you enjoy it!!! Thanks bunches for reviewing, luv ya!!! ^_~

*wipes sweat from brow* Phew!!! That was a lot of reviews!!! Thank you, all of you!!! I hope I didn't miss anyone. I luv you all.

Just a few announcements:

The next update might not be for another week or so, because I'm working on another story. 3 in fact!!

I'm now a proud member of Fictionpress.com and I would appreciate it if you checked out my stuff over there. It's all poems, but I would really like it if you guys just looked at it. I'm Keeper of the Plot Bunnie. (no s!)

Um, while you're over there at fictionpress.com please check out my favorite stories. One is by Dutch tulips, an amazingly good author of R/Hr fluff. (she's at fanfiction.net too!) and the other's by me and my friend Laur, it's called, In the Mind of the Beholder. I would appreciate it.

VERY IMPORTANT!!!! IF YOU ANSWER THE QUESTION I PUT INTO THE STORY, PLEASE PUT WHAT HOUSE YOU'D LIKE TO BE IN!!! THAT WAY I KNOW WHO TO AWARD POINTS TO!!!! ^_^

And lastly, check out my profile now!!! It's got the names of my betas and muses, and I'd like you to meet them. ^_^ lolz. You don't have to, but I'd like it if you did.

(oh and I lied. That wasn't the last announcement. This is: 

Please review!!!

~The Sage aka Becca)


	11. in which there is punchingbut unfortunat...

Sorry. I'm afraid that's all I can say right now. There's nothing else to say, except that you guys are possibly the best people I know, and I can't help but want to hurt myself for making you wait this long. I'm so sorry, you guys deserve much more. Hopefully I'll write enough for a few chapters, so it won't be so long inbetween posts. But I AM getting confirmed in 4 days and going to a wedding in 3. Have finished 3 finals, but still have two more to do in the next two days. So maybe one on Wednesday, because Monday is my school field day and Tuesday is our class graduation trip to NYC and we don't get back till 6:30. (But I'm going to try to write during all of these things, even finals!)

(Question, is this story PG-13? or PG? I have no idea, but if it's PG I'm going to have to raise the rating. Now you're thinking "what has she done?" )

I've now awarded GryffindorGoddess 30 points for….being one of the most hilarious reviewers. Thanks for making me laugh. I needed that, especially how my day was going.

GryffindorGoddess, I'm going to assume your in Gryffindor (tell me in a review, if not), so here are the point tallies for the houses.

Slytherin-10

Gryffindor-30

As soon as Line-from Denmark and orli-enthusiast tell me their houses, we shall have the official totals.

Are you telling me, none of you have ever read any of Robert Asprin's myth books? They're extremely hilarious and I would've thought at least some of you had read them. Oh well. The answers were:

Another Fine Myth by Robert Asprin

Aahz

Pervect

And that my friends, is the end of this author's note. So, on to Chapter 11 (which I haven't a clue what I'm going to write about.)  
./../../../../../..  
Chapter 11-Krum Who?  
./../../../../../..

"I still say we should just challenge one to a chess match. No doubt that Ron would win." replied Fred, to George's question. "This is strange for me to say, but Ron's a very clever little brother, when he wants to be, that is." Hermione smiled.

"That's true." she said, "but Ron also gets angry very quickly. His temper might take over, as it usually does, and cause him to lose the match. He replies well to pressure, but not when something's threatening…well…threatening me or my pride." Hermione seemed very embarrassed to say so in front of half of Ron's siblings, but the three red-heads just nodded and sat back, still thinking about how they could tell them apart.

Harry was staring at the fire, not only contemplating what they would have to do to find the real Ron, but thinking about how he was going to get out of this mess with Cho. It was obvious that she was serious, and that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

Harry turned and gazed at Ginny, who was carefully explaining to Fred and George that hiding dung bombs in Professor Snape's room while they were here, was not a good idea. He smiled at the thought of her and retuned to reflecting, feeling calmer and warm inside. He couldn't help it, Ginny just made him feel good.

Ginny slumped back in her chair and gazed out the window. This room was getting too…crowded for her liking. Not only we feelings, but tensions were running high and she needed to get out of there. She told everyone she was going for a walk, kissed Harry on the cheek and stepped out of the portrait hole. Yes, a nice walk would be good.

She headed down to the lake, took off her shoes and socks and began the slow, but calming process of walking slowly around the edge, the cold water occasionally lapping gently against her ankles. She sighed. No one had realized this, but the Ron-situation was taking an especially hard toll on Ginny. Ron was her closest brother in age, and during those years where everyone else was off at Hogwarts, she and her brother had grown awfully close. They shared everything and looked out for each other, but now… _But now I can't even tell him from a psychopath pretending to be him. This never would've happened if not for Hermione._ Ginny scolded herself after that thought. _Hermione is the best thing that's ever happened to Ron, and you know that._ But Ginny could not chase away the feeling that made her hold Hermione accountable for all that had happened.

Ginny was so immersed in what she was thinking and what she was doing, that she didn't even notice who had come up behind her during her circling of the lake.

"So, how many times did you have to promise to sleep with him so that he would pretend to like you?" Ginny clenched her fists. She had no time for comments from Cho right now. She had been whispering them in her ear as they passed in the hallways and dropping foul notes in her laps whenever they were nearby in classes. Fortunately Harry had never noticed, otherwise he would've never let Ginny out of his sight.

She ignored Cho and continued walking steadily across the wet bank of the lake. Cho followed, smiling maliciously. "Or did you pay him? Though it's not like you have any money to pay him with." Ginny's nails were digging into her palms, but that was the only sign of her infuriation

"Maybe he felt sorry for you. You _are_ his best friend's sister after all. Though I have no idea why he's even friends with that brainless prat they call your brother." Ginny gritted her teeth and knew that if Cho made one more remark about her or her family she would-

"I find it doubtful that he actually likes you. He's probably on the rebound, he misses me so much, he picked the first ugly girl he saw. Guess you were the-" Cho didn't get to finish whatever insulting thing she was going to say because right then, Ginny had whirled around and slammed her fist into Cho's perfect nose.

"If one more nasty comment comes out of those pretty pink lips of yours, I swear, I'm not afraid to hex you all the way to Diagon Alley." Cho gaped, or Ginny assumed she gaped, because she couldn't really tell. Too much blood was pouring out of her nose and Cho was holding it. Ginny turned around, and instantly knew that was a mistake. The last thing she remembered was a flash of blue and thinking, _I really should remember to keep my temper in check. Damn red-hair.  
_./../../../../../..  
(AN: Was gonna leave ya there…)  
./../../../../../..  
Harry watched as Ginny left the common room and sighed. _This must be hard on her_, he thought, slumping down in a chair by the window. He gazed at the fireplace which was empty except for a few burnt logs. He vaguely heard Hermione, Fred and George discussing what to do next, and saw out of the corner of his eye, the two Rons' sitting peacefully on either side of the room.

He turned and glanced down out the window, onto the lake, just in time to see a black haired dot, a blue flash and a red-haired dot fall to the ground. In an instant Harry knew what had happened and he jumped out of his chair and ran to the portrait hole. He yelled over his shoulder,

"Cho's hexed Ginny down by the lake!" and ran out of the hole as fast as his long legs would carry him. He ran down flights of stairs and hallways and slid down stair rails. He occasionally would hear the pounding feet of Fred and George following behind him, but it barely registered. All he knew was that he had to get to Ginny, and soon.  
./../../../../../..  
But I WILL leave you there.

Till next time. Hopefully in a week. Same Bat-time, same Bat-channel.

The Sage


	12. The Rescue and The Trip to the Hospital ...

The tallies still stand as such, though I've awarded GryffindorGoddess 15 more points (10 for making me laugh, 5 for being a landmark reviewer-85!!) New contest: If you make me laugh in your review, I shall give you 10 points for your house, and if you are the 90th, 95th, or (dare I say it???) 100th, reviewer, I shall award you points accordingly.  
Oh, and 5 points to KitKat001 and Destiny Amberly Weasley each ('tis made me giggle), tell me your houses!

Slytherin: 10  
Gryffindor: 45

Okay, nothing but love for all of you, oh, but one last annoucement. We've got some new reviewers! w00t! Everyone applaud all the new people who started reviewing! ::crickets are heard:: Oh...well...I'll applaud anyway...

Hopefully this is up at least a week later. Hopefully much earlier. Mostly H/G fluff, which I know most of you love. Don't worry, some R/Hr fluff is coming in next chapter!!!!! (overuse of exclamation points...::winces::)

Chapter 12: Krum Who?

Harry finally made it down to the front hall (in a new world record) and he leapt out the doors and onto the front lawn of the castle. He crossed the lawn in a matter of seconds and came up behind Cho just as soon as she opened her mouth to hex Ginny while she was unconscious. Harry hesitated for two seconds before deciding that it was alright to tackle a girl, but only once.

He knocked Cho to the ground and took her wand quickly before she could react. He jumped up to see Fred and George coming up behind him, huffing and puffing and sounding like they could blow the entire school down if they tried. Harry smiled slightly, but frowned when he saw Ginny's unconscious form. He ran over to her side and fell to his knees, bringing her head up to rest in his lap.

"Gin," he called softly to her, brushing her copper strands of hair from her face. "Gin-Gin. Come on Ginny." He gently tapped her face, trying to wake her up, unsure of what hex Cho had put on her. He pulled out his wand, simultaneously, putting Cho's in his back pocket. "Enervate." he said, tapping her head once." Ginny's eyelids flickered and she groaned slightly. "Thank god." he whispered, and hugged her to his chest. He looked up briefly to see George tying Cho's hands neatly behind her back with some rope that had flown out of his wand and Fred threatening to hex Cho if she ever touched Ginny again.

Ginny groaned again, as though she was just waking up, and snuggled further into Harry's arms. "It hurts Harry. My head hurts." Harry became panicky, but tried to stay calm all the same. What had Cho done? "My head's pounding. Make it stop." She groaned again, and this time Harry realized that it was in pain. Harry scooped her up into his arms and began walking quickly back to the castle, trying to get her to the hospital wing as fast as possible. Fred and George followed, occasionally bantering back and forth while pushing Cho ahead of them. They separated at the corridor, Fred and George were going to bring Cho to Dumbledore. There was a slight hesitation of going to Dumbledore, wondering if they'd have to tell him why they were at the castle, but Harry solved that, just telling them to tell him that they were here to see Ginny and Ron on Mrs. Weasley's orders. He handed them her wand, telling them to keep it safe.

They agreed on the plan and headed for Dumbledore's office while Harry headed hurriedly down the hallway, trying to comfort Ginny while trying to run as swiftly as possible. "It's okay Gin, it's going to be fine. I'm right here Ginny, don't worry. It'll all be fine." Finally, he made it to the Hospital Wing and ran inside, almost knocking Madam Pomfrey over. "So sorry Madam Pomfrey, but Ginny got hit with a hex and she says her head is pounding." Madam Pomfrey nodded and gestured to the empty bed in the corner. Harry carried Ginny over and placed her gently on the bed and brushed her hair out of her still closed eyes. She groaned again and murmured Harry's name. Harry kissed her forehead, but moved aside to let Madam Pomfrey fuss over her.

Soon enough, Ginny was awake and smiling. She looked tired but she was alright. Harry was allowed to visit her-

"For 10 minutes only!" cried Madam Pomfrey as she left the bedside. Harry shrugged. He sat on the bed and Ginny lay her head against his chest.

"How do you feel Gin? Are you alright? Does anything hurt?" Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"I'm fine Harry, just a bit tired. How's Cho?" Harry's face hardened at the mention of the Ravenclaw girl.

"She's fine, though her nose probably needs healing." Ginny giggled. Harry smiled. "You punched her, didn't you? What'd she say?" Ginny nodded, but hesitated before repeating to Harry everything Cho had said. Harry's face slowly fell from a smile into a scowl. He faced Ginny and took her shoulders. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Had she ever said anything like that before to you Gin? Tell me the truth." With his emerald eyes boring into hers, Ginny couldn't lie, or look away. She nodded and quietly told him about a few of the comments she had made during class or in the middle of corridors. Harry gritted his teeth and hugged Ginny to him. Yes, he knew that Cho liked him, but never did he expect that she'd go to such lengths to get to Ginny. It made him angry, and he couldn't help but think guiltily that Ginny would've never had to go through that if not for him.

As though she was reading his mind, Ginny told him that it wasn't his fault and hugged him tightly. Harry tried to smile, but the guilt didn't leave him.

Harry saw that Ginny's eyelids were drooping and that she was yawning. He kissed her forehead, then her lips gently and laid her down and tucked the bed sheet around her. "Have a good sleep Gin, tomorrow, hopefully, we'll figure out this Ron thing." Harry stepped out of the Hospital Wing and met up with Fred and George who were talking and bantering. As soon as they saw Harry, they ran up to him and asked him how Ginny was. He told them as they started walking back up to Gryffindor tower. They wanted to go visit her, but Madam Pomfrey wasn't allowing anymore visitors.

They made it back up to the tower before curfew and met up with a tired Hermione, who had been waiting up to hear about Ginny. She had to stay behind because they couldn't leave both Ron's alone in a room and believe that they would stay and not get into any trouble. They told her about Ginny, and told her that they were going to bed. She said she would stay up a bit longer to read, and would be up in a while.

Harry went to bed, tired and even more stressed. _When was this all going to end?_


	13. Poor poor Ron

Whoo! I've got lots of points to dole out, and many houses that I need to know! So, because I'm never sure if I'll laugh at your review or not, just type your house at the bottom of all your reviews please. And, if I ask for your house and you don't give it to me the next time, I'm going to have to give your points to Hufflepuff. The new standings:

Ravenclaw: 10 points  
Slytherin: 10 points  
Gryffindor: 74 points

House members that have contributed points:

Ravenclaw: Destiny Amberly Weasley: 5 points from last chapter and 5 points for making me laugh  
Slytherin: Lissa: 10 points for getting the first question right  
Gryffindor: GryffindorGoddess: 55 points total (10 recently for making me laugh and for a really long review...REALLY LONG)   
KitKat: 7 points, 5 for before and 2 for her spelling of goofily.   
orli-enthusiast: 5 points for before and 2 points for her use of the word wench, oh and 5 more for being the 95th reviewer!

Gosh, now I need the houses of these people:   
triniroo whose total amount of points so far is 25 (5 for discovering a plothole {which will be explained} and 20 for being the 100th reviewer!!  
Colin whose total is 7 points (laugh and being the 90th reviewer!)  
Kate121: total 10 points  
Sasami Tombo: total 5  
Blueslusher: 10 points  
xothelastkiss: 5 points

If you guys don't give me your houses {will give you until the next update which will be about a week} I'll send all your points to Hufflepuff.

One last annoucement: WE MADE IT YOU GUYS! WE'RE AT 101 REVIEWS! W00T! I want to thank the guys who have been here since the beginning, when I was considering leaving it a one-shot. You know who you are. I love you all!

Short chapter, just some R/Hr fluff and some Ronniekins angst. Poor, poor Ronniekins.

Chapter 13: Krum Who?

After Harry and the twins had left for bed and all was quiet in the Gryffindor common room, even both Rons' were sleeping, Hermione had too, drifted off into a dream. Ron, the real Ron, was not asleep though, and had sat up watching the entire episode from the afternoon develop.

How he wished he could see Ginny and tell her everything was alright. How he wished that the twins would just realize it was him. They could even call him Ronniekins when it was all over. How he wished that he and Harry could just play chess and Quidditch like they always did. How he wished he could just kiss Hermione, one more time.

He watched as Hermione drifted to sleep and knew that in the morning she would be very sore. He strode over to her quietly, knowing that Krum was fast asleep, and picked up her frail form in his arms. He carried her silently up the girls staircase and only started when she began to move slightly in his arms.

"Ron?" she said sleepily, "is that you?" Ron froze but managed to whisper back,

"Yeah, it's me." Hermione's eyes were still closed and she was still half asleep, but she smiled and snuggled further into Ron's arms.

"Was I studying again?" Ron smiled and answered quietly.

"Yeah, you were studying. Do you ever stop?" he teased. Hermione smiled again and smiled contentedly and yawned.

"Guess not." She became silent and Ron realized that she had fallen back to sleep, and probably wouldn't even remember this in the morning. Ron smiled and continued up to Hermione's room. He stepped through the door, still hugging Hermione's still form to him. Quietly, he walked across the room, knowing that even if someone was still awake, they'd just think that it was Hermione going to sleep.

He placed her gently on the bed, and took off her socks and shoes. He decided it was alright to take off her jacket, but he wasn't about to go changing her into her pajamas. He doubted she would ever forgive him for that one. He brought the blankets up around her and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then gently, her lips.

He started silently out of the room and was only stopped by a half-asleep whisper, "Thanks Ron, I love you." Hermione had mumbled. Ron stopped, those words had froze him where he was, but he answered,

"I love you too Hermione, I love you too." He forced himself out of the room and down the stairs as quietly as possible. He walked over to his side of the room and sat down in a chair. His head fell into his hands and one lone tear dripped down his face. _Love you too Hermione. Love you too._


End file.
